


walking abbey lane

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), Gondolinpod (Gondolin), litrapod (litra), semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona), Shmaylor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Finn and Poe both get set up on separate blind dates at the same restaurant, but their wires get crossed and they think they're each other's blind date when they're not. (But it works out.)





	walking abbey lane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [walking abbey lane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857882) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



  
_cover art by Godoflaundrybaskets_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/walking%20abbey%20lane.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [walking abbey lane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857882)

 **Author:** hito

 **Reader:** semperfiona

 **Story chosen by:** litra

 **Edited by:** Shmaylor

 **Music & effects:** Gondolin

 **Length:** 16:08

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/walking%20abbey%20lane.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
